El amor no es difícil, nosotros lo hacemos así
by Miyu-Chan Kozuki
Summary: Kagome se cansa de que Inuyasha siga a Kikyo pero no huye y se queda con sus amigos ignorando al Hanyou... ¿Que pasará? Lo sigo si les gusta. :
1. Otra Vez Más

Otro día más…

Mientras corría y corría con desesperación solamente pensaba en llegar al pozo, saltar, y no volver a pisar la Época Antigua. Lágrimas recorrían mi rostro con desenfreno al pensar en lo visto en los segundos anteriores…

FLASHBACK

-Kikyo… Siempre, siempre te querré. –La cojió su mano y se la puso sobre el corazón.- Aquí por la eternidad habrá un hueco para ti... –Mirándola dulcemente.

Entonces ella le sonrríe mientras acaricia su cara y cabello y se van acercando…

FIN DEL FASHBACK

Él seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que yo estuve allí junto a ellos en todo momento pero ahora mismo me daba igual.

Cuándo casi alcanzaba el pozo recordé la única razón que me ataba aquí… Ellos. Sango Onee-Chan, Miroku-Sama y Shipo-Chan… Sin olvidarnos de Kirarita y la amable Kaede-Babá por supuesto! Yo los quería demasiado a todos y no los pensaba dejar.

Además… ¿Por qué huía?¡No me tenía que mlestar por eso! ¡Y además le pensaba demostrar a Inuyasha que ya no me importaba un comino! Aunque eso no fuera la verdad.

-¡Chicos! Venga, un nuevo día comienza y debemos buscar los fragmentos. Ánimo dormilones…

-Kagome eres muy ruidosa… -Ese fue Inuyasha, ni me digné a mirarlo ni contestarle y me puse a desayunar.

Él después de intentar varias veces preguntarme por su comida o cualquier cosa y no ser respondido se largó echando humo y no pude evitar formar una gran sonrisa de superioridad en mi cara. Era inevitable.


	2. A Inuyasha Se Le Escapa Lo Oculto

Al cabo de una semana había un ambienta agradable… Inuyasha estaba entre confundido y enfurecido conmigo, Shippo adolorido por algún que otro golpe de Inuyasha, Miroku asustado por mis reacciones momentáneas de ira, Sango extrañada con todos, la anciana Kaede simplemente exclamaba al cielo de vez en cuánto ''jóvenes'' y suspiraba y Kirara paseaba de brazos en brazos ignorándonos a todos… Que buena vida la que se pega esta gatita, perdón, esta Mononoke.

Bueno, tal vez el ambiente no fuera TAN agradable pero no podía evitar sonreír con la autoestima por los cielos cada vez que lograba enfurecer al Medio-demonio.

-Maldita cría estúpida! Deja de ignorarme! –Sacudiéndome fuertemente.

-Mmm… Abajo… -en un bajito susurro.

Con lo que no contaba era con que me tenía bien sujeta y me empotré contra el suelo con una fuerza sobrenatural… Una fuerza que mi débil y delicado cuerpo humano no podía resistir como nada. Entonces todo se volvió borroso… Para terminar siendo totalmente negro.

Al abrir los ojos automáticamente me vino a la cabeza Homero (Homer de los Simpson) con su : Voy a matar a Moe… ¡Pues bien! Yo pensaba: Voy a matar al imbécil, voy a matar al palurdo, voy a matar al cabrón, voy a matar a Inuyasha… Rodeada por un gran eura maligna que asustó a Sango, a la cuál tenía a mi lado.

Me puse en pie y me cambié de ropa, como ODIABA ante todo los kimonos de sacedotisa me puse un kimono que para los de aquellos lugares debía ser un tallaje para Rin-Chan, pero a mí me gustaba todo lo que fueran faldas cortas. Me sentía más cómoda.

Al terminar pedí a Sango un coletero (o goma para el pelo) y me hice una coleta alta como las de Sango vestida de exterminadora y me calcé con unas sandalias de la época.

Antes de salir Sango no paró de alagarme comentando una y otra vez mi gran belleza, cosa que subió mi ego al cielo, pero más aun cuándo oí algún que otro comentario de los aldeanos. Me sentía poderosa sobre todos ellos.

Entonces oí que había venido Koga a la aldea a verme y corrí a su encuentro, ya que, quieras o no, era uno de mis amigos más queridos, pero al llegar vi que no estaba solo. Inuyasha estaba con él gritándole que se largase que no tenía nada que haer allí cuándo se me ocurrió un plan.

-Hola Koga! –Dije saltando a sus brazos y besando su mejilla.

-Hola hermosa futura esposita mía.

-ESO NO VA A PASAR-Gritó Inu colérico.

-Y por qué no Inu? Esa sería mi decisión no crees?

-Entonces quieres ser mi hermbra, la madre de mis cachorros…?

-Claro que…

-NO! CLARO QUE NO! ELLA ES MÍA! MI FUTURA HEMBRA! MADRE DE MIIIIIIIS CACHORROS! MIA, MIA ,MIA, MIAAAA! ¿TE ENTERAS LOBO SARNOSO?

Y entonces mi dicha fue intensa.


End file.
